


Jack and his babygirl

by Braindead1595



Series: Hail to the king, baby! [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Daddy Jack, Gen, Jack is a horrible father, Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: Jack tries. At least he thinks he does.





	1. Drabble #4

**Author's Note:**

> This work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/156977462408/drabble-4

„Hey, sweetie, why are you crying?“ 

Jack‘s voice was soft when he pulled the little girl into his arms.   
„I-i-it hurts…“ Angel sobbed, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.   
„Shh, Daddy is here. Everything is fine.“ He gently rubbed her back, careful not to pull on any tubes that were sticking out of her body.   
„I-I don‘t w-want thi-hi-his…“ she cried loudly. 

Jack could feel her trembling and started to rock them back and forth a little.   
“You have to be strong now. Be strong for Daddy.“ He tried soothing her and planted a kiss on top of her head.


	2. Drabble #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a horrible father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a prompt from Tumblr for this.

Staring into the mirror, her eyeliner smeared on her face, her hair resting gently on the side,

she looked like the poster child for the misunderstood broken hearted.

“When can I finally go out?” Angel asked, looking at her father and he smiled sweetly.

“You don’t need to go out there, Angel. Everything you need is here.” Jack’s voice was soft and he chuckled.

 

“Stop lying to me.”

Jack gave her a sharp look. “Don’t get cranky, Angel,” he warned through gritted teeth.

“You know what happens when you make Daddy angry.”

Angel’s eyes widened in fear.

 

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
